Shigure's Mistake Squared
by Aasta The Evil Bunny Foo Foo
Summary: Everyone is allowed to make one mistake in their life, right? I mean It's not that bad... is it? But what happens when that mistake comes back and bite's you in the butt. This is the story such a mistake. RxR possible Kyoxoc very slight TohruxYuki
1. Sohma?

**Chapter 1: Sohma?**

_"No! Stop it! Stop it! Stop IT!" a girl yelled gradually getting louder. The girl sat curled up in a ball in the corner as she watched a man knock a woman with red hair around the room. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched the woman fall to the ground, a puddle of blood around her. _

_"Mother?" the boy next to her whispered._

_"M-mama?" the girl breathed crawling forward. gently she touched her mother's shoulder... it felt so cold. When she turned her over all she could do was stare into those green eyes. So much like her own but so lifeless as they stared at nothing. "Mama, get up. Mama? Mama! __**MAMA!!"**_

_**-o-**_

Quickly a girl sat up in her bed. He long red hair flew all over the place as she jumped out of bed. Looking around the room she found her self by her bed, safe and sound, no blood, no pain, and no dead body. With a sigh she turned on the light and looked in the mirror. Her long red hair draped over her shoulder with bits of black in it, her bangs though, they were pure black. Looking though her bangs she could see hints of green that were her eyes. _I hate you, _she though, turning away from the mirror. She was always like that when she woke up, those eyes, her eyes... they were just the ones in her dreams... just like her mother's.

_"Hiky?" _her brother called from his room telepathically.

_"I thought I told you to stop calling me that?" _she snapped.

_"Are you alright? Was it-"_

_"I'm fine Hikaru, go back to bed." _she ordered.

_"You sure I could-"_

_"I said I'm fine." _

With that she broke the connecting with her twin. _Stupid Hikaru. _He twin brother always seemed to know when she was upset and it drove her nuts, especially at three in the morning. With a shrug she picked up one of her text books. _So if the formula for density is mass divided by volume that means the density of gold is 104.4... no that's not right... AGH!! I hate school. Why did we have to move in the middle of the year?_

_"It's 19.3," _Hikaru corrected.

_"I thought I told you to go to bed," _she snarled.

_"Couldn't sleep Hey what does biotic mean again?"_

_"Idiot."_

_"Hey! I resent that!"_

_"It's any living factor in an ecosystem, like trees."_

_"Oh yeah!! Hey sis?"_

_"What?"_

_"Are you sure you're ok? I mean this is like the third time this weekk you had that dream."_

_"Just get back to work." _Once again she broke the connection with her brother and began to listen to her mp3 player.

_**-o-**_

"Tohru!" Momiji yelled running towards a brunette. As he was just about to hug the teen Kyo grabbed him and knocked him on the head.

"No hugging! You stupid rabbit," the orange haired boy snapped.

"OWE! Tohru, Kyo's picking on me again!" the blond cried.

"Momiji," Haru sighed, finally catching to his cousin.

"Control that thing," Kyo said, shoving Momiji toward the Haru.

"Come one Momiji let's get to class," Haru suggested.

"But I wanna talk to Tohru," Momiji whined.

"We'll talk at lunch. Ok?" Tohru suggested.

"Yeah," Momiji nodded.

Happily the two younger Sohmas left for their classroom. Once they were there Momiji bounded over to a couple of his friends while Haru sat down at his desk and pulled out his first book for class. A few moments later the school bell rang and the students ran to their desk as their teacher came in, behind him were two kids. One was a girl while the other was a boy, both teens had red hair with bits or black in it and piercing green eyes. Haru tilted his head and stared at the two newcomers, they seemed... different, like they had something to hide.

"Good morning class," Mr. Hiwatari greeted. "We have two new students. Would you please introduce yourselves?"

The twins nodded.

"Hiya," the boy grinned. "My name is Hikaru Sohma."

"Another one," the boy next to Haru whispered, as his attention flared.

"My name's Hikari Sohma," the girl said meekly.

"My sister and I just moved her from Kawagoe," Hikaru said cheerfully.

"Thank you Mr. Sohma you and you sister can take a seat in the back," Mr. Hiwatari ordered.

"Hai, sensei," the twins said in unison.

_"Karu?" _Hikari called her brother.

_"Yeah?" _

_"I got this funny feeling."  
"Oh great we're all gonna die."_

_"Not funny. Didn't you see that look they gave use?"_

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"I don't know... I just got this weird vibe... that's all."_

_"Oh come off it Hiky, you're just being paranoid."_

_"I guess, it's just..."_

_"Yeah I know."_

With a sigh Hikari turned her attention onto their Sensei, wishing she could just bang her head on the desk. _Math, why math first? I HATE MATH! _she yelled in her head. Frustrated, she looked down at her feet where he bag sat, only to see it wiggle. _What the hell? _It continued to wiggle as if something was poking it from the inside. Finally whatever it was that was inside found the opening and began to peek out. All she need was to see those crimson eyes to know what was going on._**Shit! **_


	2. Sohmas Meet The Sohmas

**Chapter 2: Sohmas Meet The Sohmas**

_Great... just great! _Hikari thought looking down at a pair of crimson eyes. As if whatever knew she was stressed a grey paw began to slip out. Kari felt all the blood drain from her face. Quickly, she scooped up her bag and began to run out of the room.

"Ms. Sohma!!" Mr. Hiwatari called.

"Sorry sensei bathroom, it's _really_ bad," she said, continuing to run.

"But that's the wrong way..." Mr. Hiwatari mumbled. "Oh well, now where was I? Ah yes, so if 12 is the square root of 144 then..."

_Now what? _She thought running down the hall. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the stair and began to ascend them. Soon the red head found herself on the school roof. Looking around she saw no one. As carefully as possible she placed her backpack down and opened it. Inside was a small grey kitten. The cute creature stared up at her with crimson eyes, pleading for freedom.

"Oh Kya," she sighed, cradling the kitten in her arms. "I thought I told you to say home."

_'Meow,' _was its response, looking up at her with is adorable red eyes.

"Oh, how could I ever stay mad at you?" she said hugging it.

For a while Hikari sat on the roof and just watched the world pass her by. She had no intention to go back to class Science wasn't until after lunch, along with P.E. so she saw no point in going back. Just as she and Kya were about to doze off the bell that signaled lunch went off. _Aw... man, _she whined in her head. _Meh, I'm not hungry. _Slowly her eyes began to close as she drifted of to sleep.

"HIKY!! THERE YOU ARE!!"

_Maybe if I keep my eyes closed he'll go away. _

Unknown to her, Hikaru was now right next to her ear. "HEY HIKY!! WAKE UP!!"

"Shut up!" Kari yelled.

In a flash she was on her feet throwing a left hook at her brother. Quickly she followed through with a knee to the stomach, causing her brother to loose all the air in his lungs. Knowing better than to fight back Hikaru fell to the ground. _Stupid brother, I'm gonna... _Instinctively she reached for the back pocket she didn't have. _huh? Damn skirts. _As she was about to pick her brother up to knock him down again something orange caught her eye. Turning around she was face to face with five teens. She recognized two from here class... Hatsuharu and... Momiji, if she remembered correctly. Then there were three that looked to be a year older than her, the one that had caught her eye was an orange haired boy with red eyes. _Kya, _she thought, when she saw those eyes, the ones that made her fall in love with her pet. There was one other boy with them, he had silver hair and a face that just screamed girl, that you almost wanted to see him in a skirt. The last person was a girl, unlike the boys who seemed to carry an air of mystery she seemed normal, she had brown hair that was tied out of her face by two blue ribbons that matched her blue eyes.

_"You could've told me people were here," _she seethed.

"Sorry sis," Hikaru said.

"Hn," she said, dropping him and then turned to the others. "Excuse my rudeness, my name is Hikari Sohma."

"My name is Tohru Honda, it's a pleasure to meet you. Though I didn't know that more Sohmas were going to enrolling this year," the girl said bowing.

"More?" Hikaru wondered. "What do you mean more?"

"Allow me to explain," the silver haired boy said. "My cousins and I are all from the Sohma clan. My name is Yuki Sohma, the blond is Momiji Sohma, the boy with the white and black hair name is Hatsuharu or Haru Sohma, and the stupid orange haired boy is Kyo Sohma."

"What did ya call me you damn rat?" the boy named Kyo demanded, shaking his fist.

_"They're all Sohmas Hiky! Just like us!" _Hikaru cheered.

_"Don't get your hopes up Karu. There could be plenty of Sohmas."_

_"But Hiky they might know-"_

_"We'll talk about it at home Hikaru."_

"So you're all Sohmas?" Hikaru questioned, interrupting the fight between Kyo and Yuki.

"Yeah so what?" Kyo demanded, pissed that he was being interrupted.

"You know I've never seen you at the main house," Momiji said, getting a bit closer to Hikari.

"Main house?" Hikari asked confused.

"Where Akito lives," Momiji explained, earning a smack on the head from Kyo.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit, it's obvious that they aren't related to us," Kyo snapped.

"Owe! Tohru! Kyo's picking one me!" the boy whined.

"Oh cut the whiner some slack," Hikari defended. "He's just trying to be helpful."

"Thank you Hiky-chan, you're _sooo_ nice," Momiji cheered, grabbing onto her hand. "Maybe we become friends... BEST friends and we can-"

By now a Hikari's right eye began to twitch. Without thinking she raised her free hand and punched the blond in the head, sending him flying. "My name is Hikari or Kari, take your pick and it's NOT Hiky!"

"Hippocratic," Kyo mumbled.

"What did you say?" Hikari challenged.

"Ya heard me."

Turning away from Momiji's crying form Kari raised her fist once more. What really pissed her off was his smug attitude, the carrot top just stood before her with his arms crossed, as if he expected her to not hit him. _Arrogant twit, _she thought as she knocked him into the wall. For a second she caught his eye and spotted a hint of surprise in them. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up. _Stupid boy, _she thought. Just as she was about to hit him again a furry grey head poked out from behind his head. With a sigh she dropped Kyo. Haru and the others watched, at the sight of a small kitten perching itself on Kyo's head. The four spectators began to hysterically laugh.

"Whatever," Kari mumbled, walking away with Kya in her hands. "I don't have time for this."

"Hey! Get back here!!" Kyo yelled, jumping to his feet. When it was evident that she wasn't coming back he began to rub the cheek she had struck. "Strange girl."

"Sorry about that Kyo, Hiky has a bit of a temper," Hikaru apologized.

"No shit," Kyo mumbled.

"I guess we should eat before class begins eh?" Tohru suggested.

"Yeah," everyone agreed, sitting down to their lunch.

_Screw P.E. _Hikari thought, heading towards the gate. _If I'm gonna loose my temper I might as well be training, than blowing up in people's faces. It's just one day, it's not like it's a big deal. __**But what about Uncle Kai? **_another part of her asked. _I don't care, he's not my father, I don't have one remember. __**Still he's gonna be mad. **_That made her stop, her uncle was known to have a worse temper than her own. She stood right in the middle of the gate, looking back at the school she could fell the dread, but when she looked at the outside world a jolt of excitement coursed through her veins. _I can take care of myself, _was her last thought as she left the yard.

_**-o-**_

"Mr. Sohma, where is you sister?" their science teacher asked.

"Uh... I don't know," he lied.

"Hm, please inform her that I do not tolerate students that skip my class and if she ever does it again she'll be reported to the principal," the teacher snapped.

"Hai sensei," Hikaru said. _Hikari, you're an idiot._

_**-o-**_

Finally the school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Happily everyone went their own ways, Haru and Momiji headed back to the Sohma house, while Hana and Uo headed home as well. Meanwhile Yuki stayed behind to help with the student council. That left a certain orange haired boy named Kyo to walk home with Tohru. Slowly they strolled through the woods that surrounded Shigure's house. It was peaceful out here, it reminded him of the four months he had spent in the mountains. Something about the outdoors always seemed to calm him down. But it didn't last very long. Not far away something let out a cry, it sounded human... and yet not.

"AHHH!!" Tohru screamed as she jumped behind him. "W-what was that?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "But we'll soon find out."

Reassuringly, he smiled back at her as he grabbed her hand and led her towards where the noise had come from. He could feel her shaking a little bit, but instead of turning back he pushed forward. Finally they came to a small clearing. At the other side of the clearing was a red and black blur. When it stopped, Kyo got a good look at the one person that he didn't want to see, Hikari. The young girl no longer wore her school uniform but a pair of black sweat pants and a sky blue hoody. In the hoody was the stupid cat that had been sitting on his head at lunch. She hadn't noticed them yet he realized as he watched the girl aggressively attack a tree trunk with her fists. He had to admit she could fight. Sweat and blood began to trickle from her hands, but it seemed that she didn't care.

"Oh no," Tohru whispered. As always without thinking Tohru ran over to Hikari and grabbed her arm. "Kari-san are you alright?"

"Huh?" Hikari said surprised from being pulled away from her training. Turning her head she came face to face with a concerned looking Tohru. That's when she realized that the brunette was holding onto her arm, looking down she saw the blood. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"But you're bleeding," Tohru protested. "Come back to the house and I'll bandage it up."

"No really, Ms. Handa I'm fine" she said quickly.

"Why do you want to help that stupid girl?" Kyo protested.

"But Kyo she's hurt, we have to help," Tohru argued. "Mom always said to help those in need."

"I guess I could use the help," Hikari surrendered, seeing the determination in here eyes.

"That's great... Not meaning that your injuries are great, that's awful... Not saying that it's deadly or anything you're perfectly fine. I mean-" she babbled.

Before she could get another word out Kari covered her mouth while saying, "I understand Tohru, how about we get going."

"Right," she said, and began to lead the way. "You know you're lucky you decided to practice in these woods or we might have not seen you. The woods belong to the Sohmas you know."

"No I didn't."

"Yep, everything you see belongs to the Sohma clan," she explained, walking up to a house. "Well here we are."

_Finally,_ she inwardly thought. _She talks too much. _Merrily, Tohru lead her inside the house and into a room that seemed to be a living room. Tohru skipped out of the room saying she would be right back with the first aid kit while Kyo sat down in front of Kari and stared at here. She could tell that he had some short of bone to pick with her, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. _Oh yeah!! I forgot I knocked him down in front of all his cousins, he must have been embarrassed, _she realized. True he did, look a bit angry, but there was something more to his eyes.

"Would you stop staring?!" she finally snapped.

"I was not!" he protested.

"What's your problem?!" she accused.

"You're my problem!" he shot.

"Excuse me? I hardly know you! _How _can I be your problem?"

"Hm... let me think you did pick a fight with me at school."

"You're own fault, you pissed me off," she said calmly.

"Well now you're pissing me off!"

"That's a shame..."

"Stop mocking me!!"

"But it's too easy," she teased.

"THAT'S IT!!"

With that the carrot top jumped to his feet and charged at her. Quickly, her temper flared as she dodged the boy's attack and headed outside, assuming that the owner of the house wouldn't bee very pleased if his home was destroyed. Once again Kyo charged at her but to her he seemed very slow. With out thinking once again he charged at her with his right fist raised. Letting out a huge sigh Kari reached forward and grabbed his arm. Digging her feet into the ground and using his speed against him she threw the older boy over her head, knocking out all the wind in his lungs as he hit the ground. _Baka, _she thought, _a cute baka though. _

Quickly the orange haired boy jumped to his feet and charged once again. This time though he was faster, much faster, as if his anger amplified his strength and speed. This time his fist made contact with its target, Hikari's right cheek. From pure shock and maybe from the impact and strength behind the punch she went flying backwards. _KYA!! _she thought, as she went hurtling towards a tree. The poor kitten was still curled up inside her hood and if she it the tree at this speed the poor creature would be squashed. Out of desperation her speed quickened as she reached behind here and grabbed the grey furball by the scuff of its neck and cradled it in her arms as she hit the tree. Looking at her tiny charge, she was happy to see that her baby was still fast asleep. As gently as possible she could she placed Kya on a near by stone.

"You're gonna pay for that," she threatened, as a new fire burned in her eyes.

"It's just a cat," Kyo shrugged. "Nobody likes cat."

_Stay calm Hikari, _she told herself. She could feel her temper getting the better. _Stay calm, you don't want it to get loose. _Before they could continue their fight Tohru came running.

"Kyo! Hikari! Please don't fight," she begged.

Looking at those blue eyes she knew she couldn't say now. "Fine," she mumbled.

Happily, Tohru led the two back inside to the living room. It didn't take long for the brunette to bandage up Kari's hands. The two girls spent a while talking about nothing and everything. In the middle of the conversation Kya woke up from the spot outside and made her way to her owner. The red eyed kitten climbed into her lap and once again curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Kyo on the other hand had disappeared after Tohru had broken up the fight.

"So where did the carrot top go?" Kari asked.

"Oh, Kyo? Most likely he's on the roof," Tohru answered. "Why were you two fighting."

"Oh," Kari sighed. "I think he was made 'cause I embarrassed him in front his cousins at lunch."

"That'd be like Kyo," she laughed.

Just then the door opened and a man entered the room. He looked to be much older than Kari and Tohru but there seemed to be air about him that reminded of a child. His short black hair was neatly combed, but some of it came close to covering his eyes. His eyes... those brown eyes, they held so much playfulness that Hikari hadn't seen before in anyone eyes except for Karu's. The man wore a nicely cut dark blue suit that look nicely on him, but to her it didn't suit him.

"Tohru what's for dinner?" he whined.

_That whine, it's just like Karu's._

"Oh my gosh! I've been so busy talking to Kari that I totally forgot about dinner! Gomen Shigure," Tohru apologized.

_Shigure?_

"Don't worry Tohru, I didn't know you had company," Shigure smiled. When he looked at Hikari though his eyes widened. "What was he name again?"

"It's Hikari Sohma sir," Kari replied. "Well thank you for the help Tohru but I better get going."

Quickly Kari picked Kya up and placed her back in her hood. Doing her best not to make it look like she running away she walked past Shigure and out the door. When she knew she was out of sight she began to run. _Shigure... but that's the name of... No it can't be. I don't have a father._


	3. She was a Special Girl

**Chapter 3: She was a Special Girl**

It was late at night and everyone was asleep... well, everyone except a certain dog. No matter what he did, no matter how he laid, he couldn't get her out of his head. Finally he sat up on his bed and opened a draw. Looking down he stared at an old photo from his high school days. He didn't look that much different than now, he was happily waving at the camera, his hair was messy and stuck up in every direction. Next to him stood a girl with red hair that danced in the breeze, her vibrant green eyes danced as she gazed at the camera. _Miya, _was his only though as he stared at the picture. It seemed like it was only yesterday, it really did. In ways he wished it was. _She was one special girl._

_"Shigure!!" a female voice called, running towards him._

_"We'll leave you alone," Hatori suggested. "Come along Ayame."_

_For a while Shigure watched his cousins retreating forms as the girl behind him caught up. Finally, she caught up to him and tapped him on his shoulder to catch his attention. Turning around he gazed into those green orbs. With a smile on her face she grabbed his hand and began to run off._

_"Come on birthday boy," she said. "We gotta celebrate."_

_"It's just a birthday. I mean I'm only a year older, and to think soon I'll grow old and grey, no girl would want me then," he pretended to sob._

_All of the sudden the fiery red head stopped and glared at the dog. "Don't say such things," she ordered, then quickly cheered up. "Just be happy you're alive."_

_With that said she went back to being her cheery self and once again began to drag him towards the woods. The two happily ran through the trees, finally they stopped by a river. For a while the two sat under a tree and watched the water. Well Miya was anyways, for some reason Shigure couldn't take his eyes off of the red head. For some reason she seemed to belong here, in these woods... with him. _Stop it Shigure! Stop getting your hopes up, _he thought. He knew he wanted to hold her, tell her everything, he didn't want to lie to her anymore, but he had to. He was afraid that she would shun him like others had. _

_"Shiggy-kun," she sang, calling him back to reality. "Come on, let's go swimming."_

_Without another thought she took off her skirt and shoes and ran towards the water. For a while he watched her in shock as she dove deeper in the water. When she looked back at him with those begging eyes he couldn't resist, in no time he was in the freezing cold water, wearing nothing but his boxers. Happily, they swam and played in the water until the sun began to hide behind the trees.  
Looking to the shore he saw that his clothes were missing. _SHIT!! _he yelled in his head while swimming back to land. A bunch of red hair caught his eyes as Miya hid behind a tree. A grin crossed his face as he tiptoed towards where she was. Very carefully he slunk his arm around the trunk only to grab air. _Huh? _Looking around he saw her retreating form running down a dirt path, holding HIS clothes. Laughing the whole way he chased her to a house. And there she was, sitting on the porch with his clothes neatly folded on her lap smiling at him. _

_"Here you go Shiggy-kun," she said, handing him his clothes. "You can get dressed while I make dinner."_

_"You evil little," he began, but before he could finish his sentence she was already gone into the house._

_With a sigh he sat on the porch and pulled on his clothes. Once that was done he entered the house. To the right of the door was a small table with pictures on it. All of them showed Miya growing up along with a boy a few years older, he had deep blue hair and green eyes like hers. In a few of the pictures there was a man who also had blue hair, who Shigure assumed was her father, but unlike his children he had chocolate brown eyes. In the center of the table was a single picture of her father and a woman that looked almost like Miya, standing next to her father was her older brother and in her mother arms was a baby Miya. _

_"That's my mom, right before she died," Miya explained, coming up from behind him. "The boy is my brother Kai."_

_"You were really cute as a baby," he teased._

_"Dinner's ready," she said, blushing a deep red._

_Silently the two ate their meal. When they finished they shared the chore of washing the dishes. As he dried the plates his mind once again wandered. _I should tell here, _he concluded. _**No you can't you fool! **_Another part yelled. _**She'll leave you, just like Hatori says. **But I don't want to lie to her anymore. **And if she leaves? Can you handle that? **But I have to, I feel so... dirty. **Being dirty is better than being alone. **No. That's not true... besides I can trust her, she's different, I know she is.

_"Miya?" he said before his other half could argue. "I have something to tell you."_

_"Sure thing Shiggy," she said, turning to him. "What's the matter?"_

_"Well I guess it's better if I showed you," he said._

_"Um... ok."_

Here goes nothing. **No here goes everything. **_Nervously, her snaked his arms around her waist and began to draw her close. As their chests touched he awaited the usual poof to occur... but it never happened. For what seemed like an eternity they held each other close. He pulled back a little and looked down at those green eyes that always memorized him. He felt his head draw closer and closer to her lips, until they shared a soft kiss._

_"So is that what you wanted to show me," she whispered._

_Going red he nodded and whispered in her ear, "And that I love you."_

_Now it was her turn to blush. In response she gave him another kiss, but this time it was more passionate. When they pulled apart she grabbed his hand and led him outside once more. Giggling the whole way she climbed up a ladder onto the roof. Not too far from the edge they sat down and watched the stars. _What the hell just happened? _he asked himself, holding Miya close. _I hugged her and I didn't transform.

_"This is my special spot," Miya said. "No one else is allowed up here... I was hoping to share it with you."_

_"I couldn't imagine being anywhere else," he murmured into her hair. _

_A huge smile graced her face when she heard his answer. Once again they fell into a peaceful silence. He could never remember being this happy without uttering a sound. It felt so right to stay here by her side and hold her close. He never wanted to move, he never wanted this to end. It felt like a dream._

_"Miya promise me something Miya," he said._

_"Anything."_

_"In two years, when we turn 18- no matter where we are- let's get married."_

_Softly she kissed him on the cheek before saying, "I promise."_

It was the most wonderful night of his life. He still remembered waking up next to her in the morning, the joy and fear at seeing her there. He also remembered Kai walking on him as he was getting dressed. How could he forget? He still had a scar on his left shoulder blade from the event.

Tohru's friend... Hikari, if he remembered correctly, she looked exactly like, like his Miya. But that was impossible, Miya had disappeared a month after that night... Besides the girl's name was Sohma, not Kon. That was something else that bothered him, her last name was Sohma and yet Akito never mentioned another Sohma going to school with the others. _Maybe she isn't apart of our family, _he thought. _But her face... _Slowly, he drifted off to sleep and dreamed of a certain red haired girl he once knew.

_**-o-**_

"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay,  
My, oh, my, what a wonderful day.  
Plenty of sunshine headin' my way,  
Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay! "a man sang at four thirty in the morning.

_Must sleep, _Hikari thought, pulling her blanket over her head. As she curled deeper into her nice, warm, blanket she heard two sets of feet barge into her room. _Oh no, please no. _One of her two tormentors ripped the blanket off of her while the other poured a bucket of freezing cold water on her. Quickly, she jumped out of bed and screeched. In front of her stood Hikaru and her Uncle Kai, both had a pleased grin on their face. Hikaru held her blanket, while her uncle held a now empty bucket.

"UNCLE KAI!!" she screamed. "IT'S FOUR THIRTY IN THE GOD DAMN MORNING!!"

"Get dressed Hikari. You want to be in shape when your Grandfather shows up, right?" he asked.

"Damn flee bag," Kari mumbled, as she walked to her closet and retrieved the same clothes she wore the other day. Turning around she gave the two males a hard look and like a flash they were gone. Taking her time she slowly put on her practice clothes, letting her mind wander. _That man, Shigure, Tohru called him, Sohma Shigure... That's what mum said dad's name was. He looks like the man in mom scrapbook too, just older. No it can't be him, I mean Uncle Kai would've warned us that we might meet our father here, wouldn't he? It can't be, that man, he can't be our father... can he?_

When she was all ready she grabbed a wooden sword that stood by the door and headed outside. She went out the front door only to be met with her uncle throwing a rather large stone at her head. Quickly, Kari instincts took over and she ducked while pulling out her sword. She raced over to where he uncle stood and thrust her wooden sword towards his stomach. As always he dodged her attack and appeared behind her. She felt her anger rise as she spun around and swung her sword again, only to swipe air once more. Her green eyes flickered from emerald green to an icy-blue as she charged again at her uncle. Her strength and speed seemed to increase immensely in that short amount of time. This time when she charged she lightly grazed her sword across his chest. But this time instead of dodging her attack he grabbed her sword and yanked it out of her hands.

"Good try Kari, but you have to learn control. You can't let your emotions get the better of you," he scolded.

"Hai," she said, bowing her head.

"Don't fell bad, you're getting better," he encourage. "Now come let's go find Karu and begin practice."

Hours later the Sohma twins were racing into the school yard. Both teens were slightly sweating from the hard work out their uncle had put them though, but other wise they seemed fresh and ready for a day of school. Happily, Hikaru led his sister towards Momiji and Haru, along with the other Sohmas, Tohru and two other girls. If Hikari remembered right Tohru had called them Uo and Hana the other day. When they came up to the group Momiji tired to hug Kari.

"HIKY-CHAN!!" he cheered, bounding towards her.

"Don't call me that you moron!" Kari yelled, hitting him on the head.

"OWE!! Tohru, Hikari's hitting me," the blond cried.

"Act your age, and get out of that damn girl's uniform," Kari mumbled.

That's when she caught a certain orange haired boy's eye. For a few seconds both just stared at each other remembering the previous day. Finally the both turned away from the other with a scowl on their face.

"So you left in a real hurry yesterday eh?" he teased. "What scared of Shigure?"

"I'm not scared of anything Carrot Top," she shot.

"Really? You ran out of the house pretty fast," he smirked.

"You went to their house?" Hikaru asked, hope evident in his eyes. "And who's Shigure?"

"Tohru's guardian and Yuki's cousin," she answered, never taking her eyes off of Kyo. "And I wasn't scared of that baka. If I was scared of anything it'd be your ugly face."

"Why you," he sneered, shaking his fist.

"Please don't fight again," Tohru begged.

"Awe let them be," Karu suggested. "It's how my sister shows her affection."

"WHAT?! AFFECTION? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HIKARU SHIGURE SOHMA?!" she yelled at her brother.

"Your middle name is Shigure?" Momiji asked.

"Yeah, mum liked the name," Karu said, glaring at his sister.

Just then the bell rang, signalling that if they didn't get to class soon they'd be late. Quickly, everyone went the separate ways and raced to their classroom... Well except for two teens. Both glared at one another before stomping off to their class. _Baka! _Kari yelled in her head.


	4. Not Right

**Chapter 4: Not Right**

_"Hikari did you really see him? Did you really see Shigure?" _Hikaru asked his sister exictedly, in the middle of class.

_"Not now Karu," _she snapped.

_"But-"_

_"It's not him KARU, SO DROP IT" _she lied. _"he's too old to be our father."_

_"But Kari it has to be him. It gots ta be dad," _Hikaru almost sobbed.

_"Give it up Karu, the closest thing we'll ever have to a father is Uncle Kai"_

_"But Uncle Kai said-"_

_"For-get it, __**now,**__"___she ordered, as she broke the connection.

_Sorry Karu, but it's for the best, _she thought. _Shigure will only screw our lives up even more if you knew he was our father. It's better if you didn't know the truth. We can't get attached to him, or anyone for that matter. We're too different... Besides no one can care for monsters like us. _

"Ms, Sohma!" Mr. Hiwatari snapped, getting her attention. "Please answer the question."

"Hai sensei," she said quickly jumping to here feet. For a second she glanced at the question _ugh math. Okay 4x - 5 319, What is x? How the hell am I suppose to know?_

_"81," _Hikaru answered.

_"Know it all," _she mumbled in her mind before speaking out loud. "X equals 81 sensei."

"Correct, you may sit Sohma," Mr. Hiwatari said. "And please no more day dreaming."

"Hai sensei," she murmured before sitting down.

**-o-**

After school was all over and done with, Hikaru found himself walking with Momiji and Haru to the home. The three of them we stuck doing a science project about endangered species... or something like that. Right now though he couldn't keep his mind on school, his mind kept wandering back to that morning. _Kyo said that Hiky ran out of the house after she met a guy named Shigure, and he's related to the Sohmas. But sis says it isn't the same Shigure, that he's too old. So why don't I believe her? Kari's my sister after all I should believe her. _

"Karu, we're here," Momiji cheered, opening the front door to a house.

As if he was in a dream he followed his classmates into a room with a computer. Happily, Momiji plopped down in the chair in front of the computer and switched it on. Before he sat down Haru grabbed another chair for Karu and placed it on the other said of Momiji. Without a word the sat down and watched Momiji navigate the computer to the Google homepage.

"So what animal should we do?" Haru asked.

"The only animal that I know that is endangered is the panda bear," Hikaru said.

"So let's look up what animals are endangered," Haru suggested, "Then we can pick one."

"Okay," Momiji said, as he typed in the words _"Endangered Animals"_. For a while they went though a long list.

"Hey click on that one," Karu ordered, pointing at the word "Wolf".

Images came up of tones of wolves sprawled on the ground bloody and either dying or dead. Karu felt his eyes widen at the sight. _Poor things, _he cried in his head. The last image before the text began was a blood drenched hunter holding up a wolf's pelt with a sinister grin on his face. He felt his anger boil over towards the man in the picture... he felt such a strong loathing towards all humans at that moment. He understood the concept of animals killing each other for survival, but this?! This sickened him. He felt his eyes harden and seemed to turn to stone.

"Karu?" Momiji murmured, staring into his friends now ice blue eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I need to get home," he mumble, quickly jumping to his feet. "It's my turn to cook dinner."

Quickly, he ran out the door completely forgetting about his shoes and bag. He had to hurry up and get home, before it was too late. For a while he randomly turned corner after corner only to get more lost in the Sohma estate. _God damn it all!! _He wanted to yell, stomp his feet and hit something but taking deep breaths he calmed himself down, just a little bit so he could think. He knew the more frustrated he got, his strength would increase as well as his speed, while his wits went out the window.

There they went. Without thinking he jumped from the ground to the rooftop and took in his surroundings. He saw the gate now! _About Damn time, _he grumbled. In a blur of black and red he jumped from roof to roof until he stood on the outer wall. Just as he was about to jump down her head something.

"Hello up there!" the voice called.

Looking down his eyes widened. _That Face, _he thought. Instantly, his mind snapped back to a photograph that hung in their house. It was picture of his mom back in her high school days. Her red hair danced in the breeze as her green eyes stared at the camera, beside her stood a teen with messy black eyes and grey eyes. That teen looked almost exactly like the man before him now.

"S-shi-gur-re," he stuttered.

"How do you know my name?" the man asked confused, tilting his head to one side.

"Sohma, Shigure?" he questioned, jumping to the ground. "THE Sohma, Shigure?"

"I'm assuming you must have read one of my books," he said proudly.

_Who reads that garbage? _he asked himself, recalling seeing one of the man's book at the bookstore. Before he could answer pain erupted from the top of his head. _Not now damn it! _Without a word he turned on his heels and ran down the street. He had to get home, and fast before anyone saw him. _I hate my life! Just when I was about to solve a question I've had my whole life, IT has to happen._

**-o-**

It was the end of the day, and Hikari was walking home, alone. Her twin had decided to start on his science project with Momiji and Haru. Just thinking about that project made her shuddered. She didn't want to learn about what humans were doing to the world, she didn't want to face the hard facts that she was apart of a world that killed creatures every thirty minutes. She liked being naive. It didn't help either that her partners were two complete bakas that were apart of the Yuki Fan club. They always questioned her relationship with the Sohmas. Of course she said that they were just friends... Technically, she didn't lie to them, but the question still remained, was Shigure Sohma _really_ her father. _I don't know any more... probably, _she thought to herself. _Besides he wouldn't know anyways._

Finally she returned to her small home. Just as she was about to open the door something jumped out at her. As fast as she could, she jumped back and crouched down into a fighting stance. The man before her wasn't her uncle as she suspected, but a man with grey hair. _What the hell? _Before her thoughts could go any further the man attacked once more. Quickly, she dodged once again. For someone with grey hair he was quite fast, Hikari found herself having no time to consider a counter attack. After a while of meaningless dodging she felt her temper get the better of her. Her speed increased, as it did the morning before as she grabbed the man by his collar and pinned him against the wall.

"That's enough Hikari," she heard her uncle order. "I told you she was good."

"You were right Kai," the man said. Slowly Hikari released him. "You have trained her well."

"Thank you. Hikari this is an old friend of my Kazuma Sohma he owns a dojo and I thought it'd be beneficial if you helped out there," her uncle suggested.

"In other words this was a test," she sneered.

"Basically," he answered.

"I'm assuming I passed, seeing how you're not biting my head off."

"You're assumption would be correct," Kazuma answered.

"So when do I start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Fine," she mumbled.

Turning her back on her uncle and Kazuma, she headed inside the house. _Who said I wanted a stupid job in a stupid dojo with a stupid Sohma? _she thought. Stomping down to the basement she snatched two pieces of rolled up cloth and began to wrap her hands. By the time she reached bottom of the stairs her hands were wrapped firmly. For some reason her temper was boiling over, though it didn't feel like her anger, but someone else's. _Might as well vent. _With a sigh she walked over to a punching bag and began to beat it to bits. But it did nothing.

Images began to flash in her head, a picture of a dead wolf, a hunter, and Shigure Sohma. _Augh dog gone it!_ It hit her like a tone of bricks. _Hikaru. _This always seemed to happen to them, they always shared everything, emotions, thoughts, and memories. Sometimes it was a real pain. Now the anger she felt was her own. He just had to meet him! Karu just had to meet Shigure.

"HIKARI!!" a familiar voice hollered.

She cringed as she heard the door slam shut. Her twin stomped down the stairs as she did half an hour ago. Without warning a fist came flying towards her head. Quickly, she ducked and grabbed him by the wrist and flung him over her shoulder. Using all her strength she held him on his back.

"LIAR!!" he spat.

"Excuse me?" she asked calmly.

"You're my sister, my _twin,_ we share everything and yet you lie to me. You said it wasn't him! He is _NOT _too old, he's just right!!"

"Get a hold of yourself Hikaru! Did it ever cross your mind that I'd lied for a good reason?" she reasoned, letting him up. "There's nothing we can do anyways Karu. I thought that it'd just hurt you more if I told you."

"You still lied to me! How can I trust you now?"

"I'm you sister, I did what I thought was best."

"You didn't have lie to me though, I could have handled it."

With that he turned his back on her and went back up the stairs. Not wanting to disturb her uncle Hikari bit her tongue to hold back her screams. She glared at the punching bag before her and scrounged up all her anger and threw a left hook. Sand spewed from the hole she had created as she thumped up the stairs.


	5. Nightmare

**Chapter 5: Nightmare**

_A man with short bluish-grey hair stood in a courtroom in front of the judge. He wore an orange jumpsuit that identified him as a criminal, with his hands and ankles chained. His brown eyes were a muddy colour as he glared up at the judge. The judge sat in his seat and read the paper before him with a bored expression on his face. When he finally put the paper down her lifted up his gavel and gave the man before him a stern look._

_"Cabel Kon, you have been charged with first degree murder, this court finds you guilty," he said. "You are sentenced to life imprisonment at Tokyo High Security Prison."_

_As he slammed the gavel on the table the blue haired man lost his temper. His eyes flashed a dangerous ice blue as he used all his strength to break the chains that bonded him. But unlike what most expected he did not attack the Judge but jumped back to a family in the audience. A five year old Hikari watched her grandfather strangle her uncle yelling,_

_"Traitor! You never betray your kin, never betray your pack!" _

_Two armed officers grabbed her grandfather and dragged him out of the room hollering and pledging his revenge. Hikari felt herself grow small with fear as she curled up next to her uncle who put a protective arm around her and her brother._

_"Don't worry," he whispered. "He's gone now, all gone."_

_**-o-**_

Pain shot through her right side as she opened her eyes, she was no longer in her warm bed but on the cold floor. The next thing she knew the mattress that she had been sleeping on fell on top of her. Something very heavy stepped on her back through the mattress causing her to kiss the floor. She peeked out from under the mattress just in time to see her brother stomp out of the room. It was still dark out, not even the pre dawn yet, looking at her clock she read 3:30 am.

"Ugh," she mumbled, rolling out from under the mattress.

In five minutes she was up a dressed. _I hate early morning practices, _she inwardly grumbled, as she ran down the stairs. When she exited the house like the morning before but this time her uncle didn't attack her but Hikaru instead. Quickly she dodged his attack and got ready for his next strike. The two circled each other, reading every body movement, waiting for the other to advance. Finally, Hikaru leapt forward raising his right fist. For a second he vanished. _Damn, _she thought looking around in the dark. _He's going all out on me. _The next thing she knew she was flying across the yard as she slammed into a fence. This continued for an hour, Hikaru releasing all his frustration on her. Just as the sun began to rise their uncle entered the yard.

"Ah wonderful my lil dumplings, you already warmed up and ready to go," he smiled.

Hikari glared at her brother's back through her good eye, all the way to school, her black bangs were plastered to her forehead, covering her black eye, from the hard workout their uncle had put them through. She knew he was still mad at her, she could feel his anger radiating off of him. He hadn't said a word to her since yesterday when he asked her to pass the leaks. She just wanted him to turn around, smile and say everything was okay, but he didn't.

"Karu-kun!! Hiky-chan!!" Momiji hollered, running towards them.

"Good morning Kari-san and Karu-san," Tohru greeted.

"Morning Tohru," Hikaru greeted. "Sorry about leaving early Momiji, like I said it was my turn to cook dinner last night."

Hikari didn't respond to her classmate's greeting but continued towards the school entrance. She stopped at her locker and traded her street shoes with her indoor ones instead. Just as she was about to put her shoes away someone slammed her locker shut. Looking to her right she saw Uo and Hana standing there.

"Hey what's up Kari?" Uo asked. "Where'd you get the shiner?"

"I sense unhappy electric waves," Hana stated.

"I'm alright," Hikari assured.

"So where'd ya get the shine?" Uo repeated.

"Oh this? I fell down the stairs this morning that's all," she lied.

"So I don't need to ruff anyone up, shame. Just remember any friend of Tohru's is and friend of ours. So if anyone bothers you let me know and I'll take care of it," she said.

"Thank you both but no offence I can take care of myself," she replied heading to her class.

"Her waves a different," Hana stated.

"Like the Sohmas?" Uo asked.

"No, even more bizarre."

_**-o-**_

It was the end of the day and Hikari did not head home but instead towards the Sohma main house. When she entered the estate she found herself overwhelmed by the small town. After turning countless corners she stood in front of a dojo. Taking a deep breath she slid open the door and entered. It was a large practice room, with mats that covered the floor to soften the students' falls. Kazuma stood in the center of the room with a small smile on his face. Four children ran around the room in circles, laughing.

"Come here," Kazuma called.

Hikari watched as the four students lined up in front of their master and knelt before him. Now that they stopped moving so fast she could get a better look at them. Two were girls, they both had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes, they seemed so close, like a bond between them that could never be broken, it reminded her of her and Hikaru. The third student was a boy with brown hair and grey eyes, he looked to be a year older than the girls. The last student was another boy, unlike the others his hair was a lighter colour and his eyes were a deep brown, He also seemed older, probably just starting Jr. high school while the others were just finishing their years in elementary school.

"Class, this is Hikari, she'll be helping out here for a while to broaden her skills," Kazuma explained. "Hikari these are my four youngest students, Asuka and Suki are twin sisters, there's Ryuu, and lastly Daiki."

"Hi," she greeted.

"Now let's begin."

For the next hour Hikari watched the practice. It was amazing! She assumed that Kazuma had taught Kyo and Yuki when they were younger, but she didn't expect all his students to be so skilled. Mind you they weren't as strong as the older Sohmas but they were still amazing for their age. Daiki was the most advanced out of all four students individually, but Asuka and Suki's teamwork skills were superb. They truly reminded her of the bond she had had with her brother, practically reading one another's minds, if only she could get that back.

After everything was cleaned up Kazuma released her to the world. Hikari let her feet take their own course as her mind wandered. _He doesn't understand, he doesn't know the pain. __**Doesn't he? **_another part of her argued. _**He's been though the exact things as you have Hikari, so why do you say that he doesn't know anything. This is the guy that saves our butt in math class. **__It's not the same thing! If I told him about seeing Shigure he'd... it'd break his heart not to be with him. __**So this is The Hikari Knows Best Show again? **__No, I... I just know that he wouldn't take it well if he found out. __**Oh, and lying to him is so much better, we know how that way turns out. **__SHUT UP!! I-_

She froze. Somehow, some way, her feet had not guided her home but deep into the forest where Shigure lived. She was just about to enter the compound when she realized her surrounding. All he senses heightened. She knew why she was there, she wanted to see him again. She wanted to hug him and tell him the truth, not only for Hikaru's shake but hers as well. Before she could even get any closer to the house an orange haired third year interrupted her.

"What ya doin' here Kitty-Cat?" Kyo snapped. "Shouldn't you be off with your furry lil friends or pounding a defenceless tree?"

She didn't reply. She seemed different for some reason, he observed. She didn't have the same fire she had the last time he saw her... Come to think of it she hadn't been acting like herself all day. _Who cares? _he asked himself. She just stood there the, staring at him with those sad, green eyes. He shifted under her gaze, he felt his anger rise like it always did when she was around, his pity for her gone.

"Well say something, or what, cat got your tongue?" he teased. "Where is the little hairball? Did he run away from you Kitten?"

"It's a she you moron and no _she _didn't run away, _she's _at home," Hikari finally snapped.

"And she speaks," he said in mock shock. "So what are you doing here?"

"Leave me alone Kyo," she whispered, almost too softly for him to hear. Once again he was caught by those sad green eyes, but this time it didn't faze him.

"Answer the question."

"I got lost, happy?" she yelled, the fire returning to her eyes.

"Uh huh, sure whatever you say."

"Fine don't believe me. I don't care, you're just a damn boy!"

"What did you say?"

"You're irresponsible, arrogant, self-centered, brat, no wonder Tohru likes Yuki better than you."

That did it! He jumped forward and attacked her with all he had. But his fist never made contact. Looking around he spotted her walking back down the path once again calm. He glared at her retreating back. _Coward! _he wanted to yell but instead contained his anger and walked inside.

_Too close, _Hikari thought as she walked home. _That was too close, I almost... I was actually... I was just about to tell Shigure the truth. I can't let that happen! I can't._


	6. I Just Wanna Know

**wChapter 6: I Just Wanna Know**

It had been a month since he had talked to Hikari. Hikaru looked across the yard and watched his twin eat her lunch with the other girls. It seemed so weird to him not being beside her. He could feel her sadness, he knew he was hurting her and deep down he was hurting himself, but he couldn't forgive her. She had lied to him, kept secrets from him. _**She probably had her reasons, **_apart of him reasoned. _She still lied. She lied to ME her brother. I can't trust her. __**What about Shigure? Is he really your father? **__Of course he is, he looks exactly like the pictures mom use to own. _Looking around he spotted a familiar face, a certain purple haired president. _Maybe I should learn a bit more about this Shigure Sohma. _he thought before moving towards Yuki.

"Hey Yuki," Hikaru greeted.

"Yes?" he asked.

"H-how much do you know about Shigure's youth?" he asked.

"I don't know much, if you really want to know about that pervert's childhood I'd ask Hatori," he suggested, "or my stupid brother Ayame. Why do you ask?"

"It's a long story and I'm sure you don't want to hear it, but thanks."

"You're welcome, now if you excuse me I have a student council meeting to attend to," he said as he walked off.

_**-o-**_

She watched him from the rooftop. He had been talking to Yuki about something. It had been over a month since they had last talked, really talked. At home he acted as if she didn't even exist, the only time he ever acknowledged her was when they were training. She missed him dearly, but what could she do? He was still fuming about the whole lying bit. She could tell just by looking at him that he was bummed about whatever Yuki said to him.

"Yo, Kari are you alright?" Uo wondered.

"Huh?" she said, returning her gaze back to her friends. "Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure Hiky? Does it have something to do with you and Karu not speaking?" Momiji questioned.

She turned her gaze towards the young blonde and gave him a hard look, before saying, "Shut up."

With that she stood up and left her friends behind. Before she descended the stairs she heard flesh connect with flesh. Then the sound of Momiji's cries. She knew they were only curious and wanted to help but at the moment she didn't want their help. She knew better than anyone that this was a matter between her and Karu, no one could interfere.

_**-o-**_

It was after school and Karu found himself following Momiji and Haru home. They knew where Hatori lived and he knew if he really wanted to get any type of answers he had to talk to him. By the time they entered the estate his palms were sweating. _**It's**_ _**not too late to turn back,**_ a part of him suggested_. No, I gotta do this._ With a sigh he knocked on the front door. A man with black hair opened the door. He glared down at him with his visible green eye. Feeling nervous he bowed low.

"Hello sir, my name is Hikaru Sohma, may I ask you a few questions?"

He kept his head down afraid of what this stranger would say. What if he told him to go away? There was no way he could go talk to Ayame after what Tohru told him. He heard Hatori take a few steps back and prepared himself to hear the door slam. Instead he heard him say,

"Make it quick."

Step one was complete.

_**-o-**_

Once again Suki fell to the ground after sparring with Daiki. She fell backwards and landed off of the mat. Tears filled the girl's eyes as her elbow connected with the hard wood floor. Looking over at Kazuma she saw that he was too busy with Ryuu and Asuka. Quickly, she went to the girl's side.

"Hey, none of that," she said softly, as she whipped away the child's tears. "You're alright. No one gets better without a bit of pain, trust me I know."

She looked up at Kari with those big brown eyes and smiled. After her tears were dry she jumped to her feet and faced Daiki. The two were at it again. A few moments later Kazuma called the kids together ad told them to take a break. As the kids ate their snack Kari went over and sat next to her new master.

"Kazuma sensei, how well do you know Shigure Sohma?" she asked.

"Fairly well, we are family after all," he replied. "Why?"

_**-o-**_

"Did Shigure have any girlfriends when he was younger?" Hikaru finally asked.

Hatori's eyes narrowed. "Did Akito put you up to this?"

"No! No, he didn't. I'm just a curious boy that's all," he answered.

"As a matter of fact he did... a long time ago. Her name was Miya Kon," he said.

Karu felt his blood run cold. _Mother,_ _that_ _was_ _mom's_ _name._

_**-o-**_

"What were my mom and Shigure like when they were together?" Kari wondered. Quickly, she covered her mouth. Why did she say that? She had been thinking it but she should have never have asked.

"That's a better question to ask your uncle but from what I saw they were happy. Whenever I saw them together they were always smiling," he answered.

"Did... did she ever say good-bye to him?"

"No, she just disappeared one day. He was heartbroken."

"Oh..." she said hanging her heard. "So he doesn't have a clue that Karu and I exist."

"Unfortunately no."

A smile crossed her face. "That's good. Than he won't have to be disappointed when he sees us."

"I don't think Shigure could be disappointed to find out that he has two wonderful children," Kazuma said.

_He would if he knew what we are,_ she thought, but said, "Maybe you're right. Should we get back to work?"

_**-o-**_

Slowly, Hikaru made his way to his room. _She lied to me,_ he though to himself. _Shigure Sohma is my father. She knew the truth too. How could she lie to me like that?_ Looking around his room he caught sight of his notebook. With a sigh he got up and grabbed the book ad a pen. Laying on his bed he began to write. What could it hurt?

_Dear Mr. Shigure Sohma,_

_You may not know me but my name is Hikaru Sohma, and I am your son. I know it seems impossible but it is true. My mother's name is Miya Kon. The same Miya Kon you once knew. _

_I don't know why I'm telling you this. If my sister Hikari (also your daughter) knew I was writing this she'd have my head. You see Hikari and I are very... different, you could call us demons if you wanted to._

At this point he ripped the paper from the notebook a tore it to pieces. He couldn't send that. No never. There was no point, in telling him, they were from two different worlds.

_-o-_

"Master, are you here?" someone called.

Hikari groaned, she knew that voice. Turning around she caught sight of an orange haired teen with red eyes. She watched as the smile on his face disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. He stomped towards her and grabbed her arm tightly. Instead of cowering like other girls would she fixated him with a glare of her own. They stayed like that for awhile, daring the other to look away.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I'm here every day after school Kyo," she answered, calmly.

"Well, leave, _now,_" he ordered.

"Ah Kyo," Kazuma greeted. "I see you and Hikari have already begun training, excellent. Now the two off you break it up and get into your stances. I want to see how close you are in strength."

Both let out low growls as Kyo released her and shoved her away. Taking a few more steps back Hikari crouched low and waited for Kyo's first attack. She Looked into the young man's eyes to see anger and hate in them. She didn't understand, why did he hate her so? Shaking her head rid of such thoughts, she concentrated on reading the carrot top's moves.

At that second he charged forward with his fist raised. Easily she stepped to the side and waited for his next attack. It came, and another and another. For a while she merely dodged his attacks. He was attacking without thinking, that was stupid, even Karu knew better than to attack mindlessly.

_Karu._

She hesitated, she paused just long enough for Kyo to deliver a hard right hook. She felt her body fall to the ground. Kyo stood near by waiting for her to get up. She didn't though. All she wanted to do then was stay down on the floor and let it swallow her whole. It didn't though.

Slowly she got to her feet and left the dojo. She had no idea where she was going, she just kept walking, letting he feet guide her where ever they wished to go. Hikari didn't know where she was until she stepped onto a wooden porch. She was at Shigure's house. Something inside of her had made a choice. Her stomach did summersaults as she raised her hand. This is was it... this was the moment, the time of truth. She tapped gently on the front door. _Maybe I should go back. __**Don't do that idiot! Face it NOW!! **__Okay, okay. _she inwardly thought. The door opened to reveal a tired, messy haired, Shigure.

"Hi Mr. Sohma you may not know me-" she began.

"Of course I do you're Tohru's friend Hikari right?" he said.

"Yeah, my name is Hikari Sohma and..." she froze. _**SAY IT GOD DAMMIT! **_She inwardly yelled.

"And..." Shigure prompted.

Taking a deep breath she said, "And I'm your daughter."


	7. Explinations

Chapter 7: Explanations

**Chapter 7: Explanations**

The look on his face made her want to run, it was complete shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open trying to form words. My stomach did a flip breaking whatever spell that controlled her. Hikari's own eyes grew wide at the realization at what she had done. She fell to the ground and bowed low.

"Oh Lord, what have I done?" she whispered. "Please forgive me Mr. Sohma, I-I didn't know what I was saying."

Firm hands grabbed her by the upper part of her arms and helped her stand. Shigure stared into her green eyes as if searching for an answer. "How is this possible?" he wondered.

"My mother's name is Miya Kon," Kari tried to explain. "When my grandpa found out he made her and Uncle Kai move."

"Miya… you do look a lot like her," he mused.

She looked at the ground saying, "I know, everyone says so, but Uncle Kai says that when my brother gets silly he reminds him of you."

"Brother! That means…"

"Yeah, you have two kids, me and my brother Hikaru."

A cold breeze blew their way making the both of them shiver. "How about some tea?"

"I'd like that," she said with a smile.

Happily he led her inside and into the dinning room. He left her alone to think. _I'm an idiot! Why did I tell him?! He's taking it pretty well though. How is beyond me. Though... Karu should be here._

"Here you go," said Shigure, placing a cup of tea in front of her. "So tell me a bit about yourself and Hikaru."

"Well we spent most of our lives in Kawagoe. Hikaru and I were taught how to fight real young by our uncle. Grandpa was sentence to jail when I was five, so Uncle Kai had to take care of us," she rambled. "Karu loves to write. We've both read all of you your books."

"_All_ of them?" Shigure questioned in horror.

She nodded. "Every last one. It made us feel like we knew you."

"Oh Lord help me, your mother probably wants to kill me."

"She never knew…. Mom died when we were two."

_Dead! How can she be dead? _Shigure's mind screamed. An image of the fiery red head came to his mind. _She was so strong, so lively, how could she die?_ He looked across the table and for a moment he thought it was her, but it was only Hikari.

His vision began to blur with tears. Quickly he stood up and collected the tea cups. In the kitchen he began to cry. She was gone, not gone away, but gone, as in never coming back gone. And he never even got to say goodbye. He wanted to hit something, wanted to scream and shout. Then he thought of Hikari and Hikaru. It must've been ten times worse to grow up without a mother… or a father, poor things.

Taking a deep breath he entered the dinning room. He was going to make it up to them. With her head on the table sat Hikari fast asleep. With a small smile playing on his lips he laid her down and put a blanket over her.

_**-o-**_

"Hikari-chan, wake up, it's time for breakfast," a female voice whispered.

Opening her eyes, Kari came face to face with Tohru. "What time is it?"

"6:45," Tohru replied.

"CRAP!! Uncle is gonna kill me!" Kari panicked.

"Don't worry," Tohru assured. "I already called your uncle and told him that you fell asleep here. Now come eat."

"Tohru you're the best," Kari praised, giving her a hug.

Happily the two girls began to eat. Gradually Kari explained why she was here last night. What was the point in lying? Everyone would find out the truth soon enough. As they began to clean up their dishes Shigure and Kyo entered the kitchen.

"AHHH!! What are you doing here?" Kyo demanded.

"Good morning Mr. Sohma," Kari greeted, ignoring Kyo's outburst. "Kyo."

"Morning girls. Please Hikari, call me Shigure at least, Mr. Sohma sounds too formal."

"Yes sir."

"That doesn't answer my question! What the hell are_ you _doing here?!" Kyo yelled.

"Shut up you stupid cat," Yuki mumbled, entering the kitchen.

"Yuki you're up!" Shigure cheered.

"How can anyone sleep though that damn cat's meows?"

"What was that you damn rat?" Kyo sneered.

"Please don't fight," Tohru begged.

"Oh let them fight Tohru, it's good for them," Kari suggested. "Besides I want to see Kyo get butt kicked."

"What was that?" Kyo seethed.

Ignoring Kyo she faced Tohru. "C'mon, let's go to school."

"Sure, just let me get my stuff," she agreed, running upstairs.

"Thank you Shigure for letting me spend the night," Kari said, giving him a slight bow. "May I come back after school with Hikaru?"  
His eyes lit up. "Of course, you're welcome her anytime."

"Thanks Shigure, I'll see you later then."

With another bow she turned and ran out the door to wait for Tohru. Even outside she could hear the two boys question her father. A loud thud came from the kitchen and Kyo's yells, something about being a pervert. She wanted to laugh but couldn't because just then Tohru came out.

"Ready Kari asked. Tohru nodded. "Let's go then."

_**-o-**_

Kari never came home last night. She never even called. Yet now she's sitting beside him in class as if nothing had happened. All Karu wanted to do at the moment was demand to know where she was. What was she doing? Who was she with? Right then he really hated being in an argument with her.

Just as he was about to lean over and talk to her the bell rang. Everyone jumped to their feet and grabbed their lunches. Before he could reach her, she was gone, _I'm gonna strangle that girl, _he thought.

"Yo Kari, come sit with us!" Uo called.

"Sure," Kari agreed, sitting next to Tohru and Momiji.

While they ate a certain red-eyed cat poked its head out of her backpack. Yuki wrinkled his nose at the sight of the kitten, as the girls and Momiji tried to pet Kya. She ignored all of them though, even Kari, instead she walked over to Kyo and lay in his lap. Kari giggled as his face turned red with embarrassment or rage, she couldn't tell.

"Get this stupid feline off of me!" he snapped. "It shouldn't be here anyways!"

"_**She's **_not stupid!" Kari retorted. "And it's not my fault that she hides in my bag."  
"Well _**you **_have it," he sneered, tossing it towards her.

Everyone gasped. Kari's face turned deep red as her eyes glinted icy blue. She stared down at her pet. How could her try to injure an innocent creature? Slowly she stood up and made her way to Kyo, who watched her wide eyed wit the other. They had never seen her this angry before. No one stood to stop her. The look in her eyes told them if they tried to stop her now they would get hurt also and right now she wouldn't care.

"HIKARI!!" her brother yelled.

Looking up her eyes turned back to their normal green. "Yeah?"

"I need a word with you," he stated. With a nod she followed him downstairs. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"You sure? You almost lost it up there?"

"Positive."

"So where were you last night?" he asked.

She paused. "If you meet me at Kazuma's after work I'll show you," she offered.

_**-o-**_

It was around five thirty and Kari found herself leading Karu through the woods to Shigure's. She knew he was curious to find out where she had disappeared, but she wondered if he would get mad that he wasn't there to tell their father the truth. No, he won't be mad… he'll be furious. She could already picture his enraged face, hear his screams. Before they got to the house Kari stopped.

"Karu go up and knock on the door."

"Why don't you?" he questioned her suspiciously.

"Just do it," she sighed.

Without another word he stepped onto the porch and knocked of the front door. He had his back to her but she could tell he was nervous by the way he clasped his hands behind his back, the way he sifted his weight from foot to foot. When Shigure answered the door she saw his body tense and his back straighten. She could feel his fear and knew he was clueless at what to do.

"You must be Karu," their father stated, giving him a hug. "Come on inside."

She watched her twin follow him inside and sat alone on the porch. They needed some time to themselves. She understood that better than anyone. So she sat there all by her lonesome.

_This is getting boring, _she concluded. Getting up she walked into the woods. In no time she found a sturdy tree and began to beat it. Her hands and feet moved in a flurry of motion. The movements were so instinctive that she didn't even have to think about the next strike. The tree was no longer bark and wood, but an image of a person. First it was her grandfather, then her old karate master, and lastly, it was a young man with coal black hair and midnight blue eyes.

"Hey," her brother whispered.

She froze and glanced at him.

"Hi." For a while they stood there silently and stared at each other. "Are… are we cool?" she wondered.

"Yeah, yeah we're cool," he nodded.

Smiling they both stepped closers and embraced one another. Both were happy, thrilled that they had finally found their father, but deep down, in the back of their mind something worried them. They knew it would last.


	8. Loosing

_A/N Yes! I did it! Two chapters updated in less than a month!! :D Well hers the next chapter, it's kinda dull in my opinion but how about you drop a review and let me know what you think, please. _

**Chapter 8: Loosing**

"Again!" Uncle Kai barked.

"Uncle its ten o-clock at night, can't we stop?" Karu asked.

He eyed the two teens. They were exhausted, sweat drenched their clothes and hair. He knew they had been arguing for some reason, but now they seemed fine. For the last two weeks things were back to normal… well almost. They were slacking off, always late for dinner and not focusing on their schoolwork. This was not how he raised his niece and nephew, but somehow they were happier than ever. He just didn't get it.

"Fine, get some sleep." He murmured.

As he watched them drag their feet to bed he saw his sister. Miya had acted like this once. It was when she first started dating Shigure. Were they having love problems? He shuddered at the thought of talking either of them about the opposite sex. No, that couldn't be it. _I'm loosing them,_ he realized with horror.

_**-o-**_

"_Kari! Wake up! It's past dawn!" _Karu yelled in her mind.

"WHAT!!" she yelled aloud.

Quickly she jumped out of bed and threw on clean clothes. Glancing at her alarm clock it read 7:15. What was going on? Uncle Kai never let them sleep in. Both bounded into the kitchen to find their uncle preparing pancakes. He smiled at them.

"Morning kids," he greeted.

"Morning Uncle," Karu replied, taking a seat.

"What happened to practice?" Kari wondered, receiving a glare from Karu.

"_Are you mad, shut up!!" _he yelled in her mind.

"Oh, I thought you two deserved a break. I mean when was the last time let you guys sleep in?" he explained.

"Never," Karu answered.

"Exactly. Now dig in," he ordered, putting food in front of them. "So how's school? Made any friends yet?"

"Oh great," said Karu with his mouth full. "We made quite a few friends. Kari's always going to Tohru's house after work."

"What about yourself Karu?"

"Oh me and Momiji are best buds," he babbled.

"How's work with Kazuma Kari?" her Uncle questioned.

"Pretty good," she replied. Something was up, Uncle Kai never took this much interest in their school lives. "The kids are really improving. You should see this one kid, Daiki, he's really talented."

"So you two are okay? No problems?"

"None," they said in unison.

"Why Uncle?" she asked.

"Just making sure," he confirmed.

"Well we better get going," Karu suggested. "By Uncle."

With a wave she followed her brother out the door. _What was with that? _She wondered. _Uncle was acting strange. __**Maybe he was telling the truth,**_a part of her reasoned._ Yeah maybe, _she agreed.

_**-o-**_

"Go Suki!" Kari cheered. "Give it to 'im!"

She watched the young Sohma dodge one of Ryuu's punches and duck the other strike. Swinging her left leg, she tripped the older boy. He fell hard onto the mats. Quickly Suki towered over him and raised her fist as if about to finish him off, but instead she held out her hand to help him up.

"Excellent Suki, excellent," Kazuma praised. "You have really improved and on that note class is dismissed."

"Good job kiddo," Kari exclaimed, giving Suki a pat on the back. "You too Ryuu."

Both kids smiled up at her in thanks. Just as they left Kyo entered the dojo. With a small smile playing on her own lips Kari walked up to him.

"Ready for a rematch?" she asked.

"Not gonna run away again are ya?" he teased.

She shook her head. "No way. That was the only time you're gonna beat me."

They both took a few steps back and got set. She spotted a cocky grin on his face and she got the urge to whip it off. As always he made the first move. He surge forward with his right fist raised. Easily she dodged his blow and tripped him. He didn't fall, but only stumbled. Using the forward motion he spun around and kicked her in the stomach. All the air left her lungs. Her knees buckled underneath her weight. Gasping for air she caught her breath.

Looking up she saw his smirking face. There was no way she was going to loose to him, not to this carrot top. Kicking her leg out she swept his feet right from under him. He did a back handspring, landing on his feet. She didn't let him think. Before he even knew what was happening she had punched him in the gut. Then she threw a left hook at his head. He stumbled backwards and fell down.

"You loose," she stated.

"Dammit," he muttered.

"You did well though," she encouraged. "It was closer than I thought it would be."

"Yeah I guess," he grumbled.

"Kyo?"

"What?! Would you stop rubbing it in?"  
"I'm not trying to. Why do you hate me?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I'm just asking. I don't hate you," she stated.

His eyes widened. "Yeah well you should."

"Why? You haven't done anything to me. So we fight, Karu and I do it all the time. I don't see why we can't be friends."

"Maybe I don't want to be your friend," he snapped. "You're just a stupid girl."

"I'm not stupid," she countered.

"You must be to be Shigure's daughter. What kind of woman is crazy enough to have kids with that moron?"

"Leave my parents out of this! I don't even know why I bothered asking. I really do want to be your friend but if this how you treat your friends then forget it!" Kari seethed. "Tohru likes you, God only know why. So I thought maybe I'll try being nice to you, but you just throw it back in my face.

"You seem to be a decent guy. We're a lot alike you know, bad tempers, competitive, and dedicated to learning about the martial arts. So it should be easy for us to be friends but you push everyone away! You know, you're gonna die alone in a cage that you made yourself."

"Shut the hell up! You don't know me! You know nothing about me so don't act like it! You know nothing! Nothing at all!" he screamed. "And your one to talk, you're always so happy._ Look at me, Happy Little Hikari._ Well I can see right through you too, you're not happy or angry. You're hiding behind a damn mask all the time. So fuck off you damn bitch. I may die alone in a cage but at least I don't try to act like something I'm not."

She didn't retaliate like he thought she would. Instead of looking angry and ready to kill him, her green eyes held sadness. She tired to smile but it looked like she was about to cry. Without a word she turned her back to him and walked away.

He watched her leave, a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he was being a bit harsh… after all she only wanted his friendship. Did he hate her though? She was right they were really similar, but did he hate her? She was tough for a girl. She always seemed to fight for what she believed in and protected those who were weaker than her even though they were annoying, like Momiji. She loved animals, even cats, and she was good with kids. The only thing he didn't like was that she could beat him in martial arts. _I guess I don't hate her, _he concluded.

"What am I thinking," he murmured. "This is insane, she's just a stupid girl."


	9. Warning

_A/N Oh isn't it a happy day :D I've updated once more. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9: Warning**

The next morning was normal. Their Uncle Kai came into their rooms around five. For the next two hours they trained. When they finished they went into the house to clean up. It was so routine that Karu could do it with his eyes closed.

"I need you two to come home right after work," Uncle Kai instructed at breakfast.

"Sure," the agreed.

"What's up Uncle?" Kari asked.

"You'll see," he assured.

As Karu washed the dishes he saw something black and white outside. He elbowed Kari and pointed out the window. It was Haru Sohma wondering down the street. _What's he doing?_ he wondered. Finishing the dishes the two ran out of the house.

"Haru!" he called.

The boy turned around and gave them a shocked look. "Hi Karu, Kari, what are you two doing in this rough part of town?"

"We live here," Karu answered.

"What are you doing down town so early?" Kari asked.

His face went pink. "I kinda got lost."

"Oh good job," Kari praised. "Next time bring a map along."

"Shut up!" Haru snapped.

"C'mon guys just chill. We're gonna be late," Karu interrupted, already walking away.

_**-o-**_

The final bell echoed though the school. Kari was the first one out of the classroom. She couldn't wait to get to the dojo, today Suki and Daiki were going to spar. This time Suki actually had chance at beating him.

"Hello Kar-chan," a familiar voice greeted form behind her.

Quickly she whipped around and stared into a pair of midnight blue eyes. Her body tensed up at the sight of the newcomer. He was a young man about twenty. His face was unusually pale, but otherwise he was healthy as an ox. He had a tall, muscular frame and seemed to hold this kind of presence of authority. _Kenta._

"What not gonna say hello to me?" he teased, giving her a toothy grin.

She took a step back. "What are you doing here?" she spat.

"I came to see you," he said sweetly, getting closer.

She took another step back, only to be stopped by the lockers. "And what if I don't want to see you?"

He reached forward and caressed her cheek. "Come on now you can't say no to me."

"Kenta, please," she begged, "leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that."

"Hey!!" someone yelled. "She said back off!"

Tearing her eyes away from Kenta she saw Kyo standing behind him. Red eyes met blue ones. For awhile the two glared at one another, sizing the other up. She began to panic, she knew that look. If Kyo tried to fight him he could seriously get hurt. Kenta was reckless when it came to fighting, he didn't care who got hurt as long as he got what he wanted. She wanted run between the two men and stop this before it got it out of hand, but he body didn't agree with her. Then Kenta's eyes went dull, he was bored.

"Fine," he sighed. Leaning closer to her ear he whispered, "I'd be careful, it's time."

With that he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. _Time? Time for what? _she wanted to know. It could be time for anything. Though, since it was Kenta who was giving this warning she assumed it was going to be bad. She could see Kyo's red face glaring after him but she knew he wouldn't go after him… she hoped anyways.

"Who was that?" Kyo asked.

"Nobody," she murmured. "I gotta get goin'. Thanks for the help Kyo."

Not saying another word she left Kyo behind. _Why is __**he **__here? I though we left him back in Kawagoe. How did he find us? _Questions like that continued to circle around in her mind as she walked somewhere that wasn't work. She needed to think, to take a breather. She needed to get away from everyone, to get her thoughts straight.

_**-o-**_

While this was all happening two men sat in a dark, gloomy, room of the Sohma House. Hatori sat before the head of the house, Akito. The young leader was angry, how did he not know this? How did this happen?

"Are you sure?" he demanded.

"Positive, Shigure has two children," Hatori confirmed. "A girl and a boy. They're sixteen years-old and they go school with Yuki and the others."

"How is this possible," he wanted to know, "for that dog to reproduce. She would have to know about the curse."

"She could have and Shigure never told us," Hatori added. "He probably didn't want her to loose her memory."

"It still doesn't make sense! I need to know more about this matter," he snapped.

"OF course Akito, I'll see what I can dig up," Hatori assured, getting to his feet and leaving.

_**-o-**_

It was five thirty and Karu was still waiting for his sistr. With a sigh he stood up and made his way to Kazuma's dojo. It wasn't like Kari to be late. Maybe something held her up at work.

"HIKY!" he called.

"She's not here," Kazuma answered. "She didn't show up today."

"She didn't? that's not like hr," he stated, get a it worried. "Well thank you sir. I'll get out of your hair now."

Hastily he bowed and ran out of the dojo. Did she go home already? Was she that eager to find out what was up with Uncle Kai? No, that wasn't it. She was patient enough to wait a few hours, besides she wouldn't blow off work just for that.

As he wondered around in the wood he caught whiff of her. Weaving though the trees he came to a lake. She sat under a tree fast asleep with Kya snoozing in her arms. The two together looked so peaceful, like they didn't have a care in the world. Too bad he was there now. As quietly as he could he tiptoed up to his sister's side and took a deep breath.

"_**HIKY-CHAN!!**_" he screamed into her ear.

"Karu," she groaned.

"Rise and shine sis," he said cheerfully. "How was playing hooky?"

"Hooky?" she said groggily. Then she jumped up. "OH SHIT! I fogot about work."

He laughed. "Too late now. So are you gonna tell me why you missed work?"

She sighed. That's when he knew that something was wrong. She wasn't arguing not to tell him so it had to be something serious. "I'll tell you when we get home. Uncle should hear this too."

"Okay," he agreed. "Let's get going. I want to know this big surprise."

She followed Karu all the way home thinking about what Uncle would say. Know him he would have a big fit and tell them to pack up. They were always running away. If Kenta was here it wouldn't be too long until chaos break loose. She didn't want to go though, and she knew that neither did Karu. They had friends here… and Shigure was here. Did they really want to leave their father already after being apart for so long? There was so much that they still had to say.

Both teens froze as the neared their house. The front door was wide open. That was odd, Uncle Kai always nagged them about leaving the door open so how come he did it himself. That's when she smelt something she hoped to never smell again, blood. For a moment she couldn't move. She just stared down the hall. It was defiantly the smell of blood. Karu stood beside her, also frozen in place.

_No it can't be, _she thought. Just like that she wasn't bound to the floor anymore. She ran down the hall into her uncle's room. On the floor he laid, face down, a pool of blood surrounding him. Shaking all over she reached forward and touched his hand. It was cold, ice cold. She heard Karu come in behind her. She heard the thud of her brother falling to his knees and his quiet sobs.

* * *

_A/N It'd be ever so lovely if you guys review, please. I'll give a cookie and my gratitude to anyone that does._


	10. Grief

A/N Okay well here's the next chapter. Thanks goes out to loretta537 for review and as to Fanfic Shark I'm sorry my fic isn't up to your great standards but I view fanfiction writing as a way to express oneself and a way to improve their writing. I'll try to work on description but I can't promise anythin, it's kind of hard for me to do when I'm blind.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Grief**

She couldn't stand it. She couldn't just stand here and stare at him. She had to get out of here. Her brother's sobs, her uncle's corpse just lying there, not to mention the smell of his blood. It was way too much for her to handle. She turned around and ran away. She ran out of the room, out of the house, onto the street, to somewhere, anywhere but there.

There was no way this was happening, no way! She had seen him just hours before. He had wanted them to come home as soon as possible for a surprise. Maybe this was a trick. Yeah some sick joke, but she knew that wasn't true. She knew what a dead body looked like, smell like. Why was this happening to her? Why did she have to relive this horrible nightmare once again? Did god hate her? Did he think that she was such an abomination that she deserved to watch those who she cared for die, slowly one by one. Who was next? Karu? Shigure? She didn't know and she never wanted to find out.

_**-o-**_

For a while he just knelt before his uncle's dead body and cried. This wasn't right. They were the good ones, they were supposed to live a happy, normal, life, not watch their loved ones being killed. Kari had left him alone, he didn't blame her. She was the one who took their mother's death hard and just as she was finally slowly coming to terms with that this had to happen. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why, when everything was starting to go right?

Slowly he stood up and dusted himself off. He needed help. Quickly he turned around and ran out the door. There was only one place he could go right now. His uncle was dead. The only person that ever full accept him and Kari was gone and he felt alone. Kari had run off, Uncle Kai was gone. He needed someone by his side. He needed someone to care for him and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

_**-o-**_

Kyo lay on the roof thinking about earlier events. Who was that jerk that had kissed Kari? She had seemed so scared. She didn't have the same fire and spunk that she usually did when dealing with people she obviously didn't like, like Momiji, but instead of fighting the guy she called Kenta she coward in front of him. He didn't understand what was so scary about the blue eyed man. He even went to the dojo to go ask here but she had never showed up.

Someone was running down the path towards the house. Curious to see who was in such a hurry to come to this mad house he jumped down and waited for the visitor. The first thing he noticed was the person's red hair. It was Hikaru. Something was wrong though, he could tell just by the way the boy was blindly running towards the house, stumbling here and there.

"Shigure!" he yelled. "You better get out here."

That's all it took to get the whole house outside. Shigure ran up to his son. The boy stopped and stared up at his father. It was noticeable that he had been crying. Karu hugged his father and began to cry once more. It wasn't quiet tears a boy would usually sob but hysterical cries for help. Shigure held his son close and just let him cry.

"They're gone," Karu wept.

"Who's Karu?" Shigure asked.

"She left," he sobbed. "She couldn't take it so she ran of and left me behind, just like he did."

"Who left son? You're not making any sense."

"Uncle Kai's dead!" he cried. "And Kari ran away."

Everyone gasped. Everyone knew that the twin's uncle was very strong. So what could have taken his life? What worried Kyo though was the fact that Kari was missing. _Kari's gone? _Kyo thought in shock. It was impossible to comprehend such a thing. Usually the red head would stay by her brother's side when he was in pain, but she had left him alone for some odd reason.

"We have to find her," Tohru said. "She could be hurt."

"We will," Yuki assured her. "Let's split up."

The three teens nodded and left Shigure alone with Karu to morn the death of his uncle. _Where would she go?_ He wondered. They had to find her. He had heard stories of people doing very stupid thing at times like these. Like Tohru said she could be hurt… or worse.

_**-o-**_

She felt cold. She couldn't believe what she had seen. It was too much to bear. She was alone…. No one would care for her now. Her mother was gone, and now her uncle, who had acted like her father for her whole life, was dead as well. So what if she had Shigure now? Her uncle was the one who had taught her to walk, to ride a bike, to fight. No one could take his place. Not even her real father, and yet, someone had taken the most important man in her life away from her.

She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. It was a weakness. She never cried. Not when she twisted her ankle when she was five, not even at her mother's funeral. The only time she had cried was when she watched her mother take her last dying breath. No, she wouldn't cry, not even for this. Not here, not in front of her mother's grave. She just needed to think, to clear her head.

"Kari," someone whispered.

She turned towards the voice and saw Kyo standing before her. He didn't have the scowl on face that he usually wore when he looked at her, but a look of relief and pity. She looked away. She didn't want any reminds of the real world, of the fact that it had really happened, that her uncle was back in his room, dead. She didn't want to face reality at the moment and unfortunately Kyo was that reminder of that reality.

He held out his hand to her. "Come one let's go home. Everyone is worried about you."

She looked at the hand that was in front of her face. _Home, _she inwardly spat. _I have no home. It died along with Uncle Kai. _She glared at the hand that seemed to be trying to trick her that everything was alright. It wasn't alright and it would never be alright again. Angrily she slapped away his hand, her eyes changing from green to an icy-blue.

"Hey," Kyo exclaimed, taking a step back. "I'm just trying to help."

"Well don't," she snapped, getting to her feet. "You're only making it worse."

Without warning she sprinted forward and threw a punch at him. Kyo flew backwards dumbfounded that she actually hit him. Lightly he touched his right cheek where there was now a red mark. Slowly he got up and got into a fighting stance. She charged again, but this time he blocked her. She charged again and again and yet he blocked her every move. This was starting to get annoying. He was the one who was suppose to be loosing, not her.

She let out a cry of frustration. She wanted him to fight back. She wanted him to hit her and make her feel pain. She didn't want to feel this sadness that had sunk in ever since she saw her uncle. She wanted to feel something, anything, even pain, but all her did was block her.

"Fight me!" she yelled.

He didn't answer, just blocked her next strike.

"Fight me God damn it!! You damn coward!"

"No," he said firmly. "There's no point fighting you now, when you're so weak."

This only made her more upset. With all her might she ran forward once more and threw another punch, but this time Kyo caught it in his hand.

She glared up into crimson eyes but couldn't bear to look at him. She pulled free of his grasp and collapsed to the ground. Tears gather up in her eyes, blurring her vision. No, she wouldn't cry, not now. Taking deep breaths she calmed herself down. Instead the overwhelming anger and sadness that had engulfed her, they both seeped away and was replaced with a feeling of remorse and guilt.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," she whispered. "This is all my fault Uncle."

"It's not your fault you baka," Kyo said, kneeling next to her. "Your uncle died, but not because of you."

She shook her head. "I could have stopped it somehow. If I wasn't late for dinner, if I went home instead of going to the lake, I may have been able to save him. This is my fault, my entire fault."

"Stop that," he snapped. "Did you take a knife and stab your uncle?"

"No," she murmured, staring up at him.

"Did you know that he was going to die today?" he demanded.

"No," she answered.

"Then it wasn't your fault,' he concluded. "If you were there you would have most likely been killed yourself."

"But-" she began.

"No buts," he ordered. "Your uncle was killed, we know that much, but it wasn't your fault. Whether or not you were there made no difference, just the fact that you're alive and not dead as well. Think of your brother, he probably would have committed suicide already if you were dead too."

Slowly she nodded her head.

"Will you get up already?" he snapped. "So we can go home."

Kyo towered over her as he held out his hand once again. For a moment she only stared up at him. He wasn't looking at her but glaring off into the sky as if it had done something wrong. Then he gave her an impatient look saying _"are you coming or not?"_. She tired to smile and took the orange haired boy's hand. Slowly the made the long walk to Shigure's house.

_**-o-**_

He hated feeling like this. Karu really hated crying. Uncle Kai had always disapproved of showing that much weakness, and he agreed. Crying was a sign of an emotion that was worthless. It never made him feel any better. And yet here he was, sitting in his father's house crying his eyes out. With all the tears he shed he thought he could fill up a bathtub.

Shigure sat beside him, just patiently waiting for Karu to stop his tears. For someone who just found out that he had two kids he was doing a pretty good job at showing a compassionate side, Karu noted. After a few more minutes his wails turned into whimpers.

"Feel any better?" Shigure asked.

He nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he questioned.

He stared down at his lap. "What's there to tell? Kari and I came home around six and we found Uncle dead in his room," he mumbled, tears still silently falling. "Then Kari ran off. They both left me."

"That's not true," he said softly. "Your uncle is probably looking down on you and Hikari right now. As for Hikari being gone, she's not gone, she just needed to clear her head."

"Yeah, now the question is, will she come back?" Karu grumbled.

"She will, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo are looking for her right now. I'll bet they'll find her in no time," Shigure said, trying to reassure his son.

"Maybe."

"Don't worry, everything will be okay," he said getting up. "Come on you need to get some sleep."

"But… Kari," Karu protested weakly.

"You'll see her in the morning, I'm sure one of them will find her. Now let's go upstairs."

Obediently, Karu followed his father into his bedroom. Shigure pulled out some pjs. He gave him one last smile, said everything would turn out for the better and closed the door. _Everything will be aright… bullshit,_ Karu thought, lying in bed. _It'll never be alright._

A/N well there you go :D I hope you guys liked it.


	11. The Whispers

_A/N Shit... It's almost been a year since I've updated... um... whoops. I hope this makes up for it though, this chaper has twice the amount of words as the last one. I'm really, really, **REALLY **sorry. If anyone is still reading this I hope you forgive me. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I swear I'm not abandoning this._

**Chapter 11: The Whispers**

After only two hours of restless sleep Hikari looked out the window to see the sun beginning make its rise. Inwardly she groaned and pulled the pink blanket over her head. _Pink? I don't have anything PINK,_ she thought. Taking in her surroundings Hikari found herself laying flat on her back on a futon on the floor in someone else's room. Quickly she stood up and looked down at the frilly pink bed beside her. Curled up in a small ball was none other than Tohru Honda. At the sight of Tohru's sleeping form last night's events came flooding back.

_Blood, so much blood._ Hikari felt herself sway at the memories. As quietly as she could she tiptoed outside. No one else was up, she could guarantee that. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the middle of the yard and began to stretch. Slowly she stared to go though a few fighting drills. As time passed the drills became harder and faster. Hikari kept her mind blank, letting her body take over.

CRACK.

Whipping around Hikari stared at the tree line, her heart pounded for a few moments until she saw a familiar shadow. Feeling relieved she lowered her guard as Hikaru came jogging into the clearing. Just like herself, Karu was still in his pyjamas and was covered in sweat. Not saying a word he gave her a nod in greeting.

Without a word he charged forward with his fists raised. Kari let her instincts take over as she dodged her twin's attack. Karu lost his balanced and began to stumble forward. Before he could catch himself Kari pivoted on her left foot and kicked him in the side. Karu went flying towards a tree. Just as he was about to slam into it, he twisted his body so that his feet pushed off the trunk. Diving right towards his sister Karu prayed he made contact.

Kari wasn't ready when her brother came flying at her, so instead of moving out of the way she stood in place getting knocked down. The two Sohmas rolled around on the ground for a few minutes. In the end Karu found himself straddling his sister. He stared down into her green eyes, all those emotions mirroring his own. For a second his vision lured but he pushed the tears back, it was useless to cry now.

"Kari," he murmured.

"I'm sorry Karu I shouldn't have ran off like that," she whispered.

_Yeah you shouldn't have, _he wanted to say but that was too mean. "I know." he said instead.

"I'll never do it again. I'll never abandon you like that ever," she vowed. "Besides we're all that we got left."

At that point Karu had stood up and was now holding out his hand for Kari. With a small smile she took his hand and he helped her up. He shook his head. "No, that's not true, we have the Sohmas. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, they're our family too you know," he pointed out.

"It's not the same thing, compared to Uncle these guys are stranger. How can we fully trust them?"

"We're just going to have to Hiky," he said.

"Don't star," she warned, raising a fist.

Karu let out a puff of air. "Sure sis, I just on our last match."

"I could hoop your ass if I wanted to," she argued.

"Sure, sure," he brushed her off. "I'm starving. Let's go eat."

"Fine ignore me then," Kari grumbled.

"That's kind of the plan," he replied, heading toward the house.

With a sigh Hikari followed her brother into the kitchen. Hen she entered the room Karu was already at the fridge staring at the contents. Instead of hovering over him she walked over to cupboard and peered inside.

"Flour, sugar, salt," she mumbled. "chocolate chips."

"Eggs, milk, butter," Karu said to himself.

At the same time the two stopped and looked at each other. "PANCAKES!" they cried in unison.

For the next twenty minutes the twins busied themselves with creating the perfect chocolate chip pancakes. Just as Kari finished the first stack Tohru came strolling into the kitchen all ready for school. She jumped with a start at the sight before her.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she apologized, running towards Kari. "I should be preparing breakfast for you to. Why didn't you wake me if you were hungry?"

"Don't sweat it Tohru," Kari said.

"But you two are guests. I should-" she began.

"Calm down Tohru. Hiky and I get up at dawn we didn't wake you because it was far too early. Besides we should do _something_ to thank you guys for taking us in," Karu interjected.

"But-"

"Just enjoy the morning off Tohru," Kari said, shoving a plate of pancakes in her hands. "Now eat before they get cold."

"At least let me do the second batch so you can relax."

Kari rolled her eyes. "The way you're acting it's as if you are afraid to try our cooking."

"No! Of course not. I'm sure it tastes wonderful," Tohru argued, looking surprised.

"Then eat before you offend us," Karu said simply.

"I'm so sorry, I don't want to offend you. I just-"

"Then eat and stop apologizing!" they snapped.

"Uh… right," she mumbled, sitting down.

"Do I smell pancakes?" Shigure asked coming into the kitchen.

_**-o-**_

"An ambulance came to their house late last night."

"Yeah, and the police did too."

"I heard that their uncle was found _dead._"

"Someone said they heard screaming."

Hikari's eye twitched. Those whispers had been following her around all day. She wanted to go hide right about now. All day people were whispering how Kai Kon was found facedown in a pool of his on blood. It was driving her mad! Clutching her bento box with white knuckles she walked over to where the rest of the Sohmas were sitting along with Hana and Arisa.

"Remind me why I'm here again," she mumbled, plopping down next to Karu.

"Something about an education," he replied.

"I sense unstable electric waves," Hana murmured.

"No duh," air growled.

"Forgive Hikari-chan's rudeness Hana-chan, she hardly got any sleep last night," Tohru apologized. "And when she was asleep it was restless. She kept on call for her un-"

Before she could finish her sentence Yuki had leaned over and covered her mouth. "Ignore her Hikari-san."

"Whatever, it doesn't bother me," Kari sneered.

Kyo snorted. _What's his problem? _She wanted to say Instead she chose to glare at the carrot top. Did he think that since he was the one that found her last night that he as entitled to some kind of immunity against her wrath? Well she could show him. Just because he as her _'saviour' _didn't mean she couldn't punch his lights out if he pissed her off. In fact she could use a good fight right about now.

"Some say he committed suicide. Poor guy couldn't handle raising them anymore," someone whispered.

That was it! Throwing her untouched lunch on the ground Kari stood up and faced the directions of the whispers. As she was about to go give those gossip girls something to talk about someone grabbed her arm. Looking back she stared into a pair of crimson eyes. Not really thinking anymore she raised her other fist to punch her captor only to e restrained by her brother.

"Chill Kar," Karu pleaded.

"How can I possibly chill when they're saying such things" she demanded. "Suicide, Karu, _suicide. _Uncle would never-" her throat tightened, she couldn't finish the rest.

"I know but you're loosing it Kari. You have to control your temper," he once again begged. Looking into her brother's eyes she saw that they were no longer green but an icy-blue colour.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Now would you let go?"

Forcefully she yanked her arm out of Karu's grasp. He had looseed his grip on her causing Kari to loose her balance. Kyo reacted swiftly and pulled onto the arm he had been holding The Sohmas held their breath at the sight before them, Kyo hugging Kari. Yuki awaited the dreaded _poof _that was suppose to follow… but it didn't.

_**-o-**_

Kyo blinked . This was confusing. Shouldn't he be a cat by now? Maybe he wasn't actually _'hugging' _her. Whatever was going on he thank his lucky stars. He didn't think the twins could handle hearing about the family curse right now.

"Uh Kyo?" the girl in his arm murmured.

"Yeah?" he whispered, afraid that any sudden movements or sounds would send him to Kitty Land.

"Could you please let me go?" she asked timidly. Gazing down he saw a blushing Hikari. That's when it hit him. He was holding onto Hikari Sohma, the girl that he was suppose to despise. Quickly he shoved her away.

"Ugh," he groaned.

"Thank you," she sighed exasperated.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he demanded.

"Oh like I enjoyed being in your arms" she explained.

"Fine, then next time I'll let you fall," he snapped.

"Whatever" she retorted. "Next thing you'll say is that I have cooties."

"No you just smell." He plugged his nose.

"I do not!"

"Phew! What did you do, roll around in the garbage?"

"KYO!!!" Oh her face was red now, not the gentle blush like before but red with rage.

"Would Sohma Hikari and Sohma Hikaru please report to administration immediately?" a female voice ordered over the PA system.

_**-o-**_

_What now? _Kari thought, following Karu to reception. When they got there were two men standing in front of the front desk. One was a tall lanky man with black hair and steely, grey eyes. The man next to him was shorter but what he lacked in height he made up with muscle. The other looked very serious and both wore police uniforms. When they spotted Hikari and Hikaru they gave them a small smile.

"Hello," the tall officer greeted. "My name is Detective Diego Higurashi, and this is my partner Detective Hayden Wong. Please follow me."

Both teen followed the detectives into the conference room. Once they were seated Mr. Higurashi spoke again. "We're here about you uncle, Kai Kon. I'm afraid that he died yesterday."

"We know," Karu mumbled. "He was like that when we came home last night."

Mr. Wong looked intrigued. "When did you come home? Our reports say that a Mr. Shigure Sohma was the one who reported the dead body."

"We came home around six," Kari answered.

"Why didn't you report your uncle's death yourself?" Mr Wong asked.

They shifted in their seats feeling uncomfortable. "It really didn't cross our minds," Karu said.

"Yeah ya know with a dead body in the room and everything we kinds forgot about the procedure about finding a dead body," Kari said dryly.

"I take it you were very close to your uncle?" stated Mr. Higurashi.

"Yeah, he raised us like his own kids," Karu said softly, feeling his throat tighten.

"Hmmm, was you uncle unhappy? Do you think he would ever take his own life?" Mr. Wong asked.

"WHAT!" the Sohma twins said in shock.

"No never," Kari snapped. "Uncle Kai was strong, he'd never commit suicide. There's no way he'd do such a thing. Uncle always taught us to never give up."

"We're just making sure. Now about Shigure Sohma, what is your relationship with him?"

She was getting annoyed now. Why were asking so many questions? Couldn't they see that this was a touchy subject, couldn't they see that Karu was about to cry? "He's our father. Why?"

"Huh, if he's your father then why do you live with your uncle?" Mr. Wong questioned, ignoring her question.

"Family reasons," she answered quickly. "Now tell me why you're so curious."

"What kind of family reasons?" he asked.

"My mom got pregnant when she was a teenager and moved away before she could tell my dad. Then she died, leaving us alone with our uncle, _then _we moved here and that's when we met Shigure out of chance," Kari said quickly, trying to rush through the story. "_**Now **_will you tell us what this has to do with Uncle Kai's death?"

"Huh, did your uncle know that you contacted your father?"

"No, now will you please answer my damn question!" Kari yelled.

"You're uncle was murdered," Mr. Higurashi said flatly. "We're trying to figure out who did it."

"Well it certainly wasn't Karu or I. Why would we kill the man who had been like a father to us all of our lives?"

"That's just it, he acted as your father and now you found your real one. Maybe you or Shigure thought that he wouldn't let you see each other," Mr. Wong stated.

"This is stupid," Kari snapped, standing up. "We don't have to listen to this. I didn't kill my uncle neither did my father or brother. Karu and I loved Uncle Kai too much. As for Shigure I don't think he's capable to even kill a fly. Now if you excuse me, Karu and I have a class to get back to."

The two officers had risen to their feet when Kari had. She gave her brother a look and he rose as well. Just as they were about to leave Mr. Higurashi called after them. "One more thing, we found these in your uncle's pocket."

He placed three pieces of paper on the table. Without looking at what they said Kari picked them up and stuffed them in her pocket. She would look at it later, right now she just wanted to get away from these men. Without a word she stomped out of the room with Karu close behind her.

_**-o-**_

"Hi Suki, how was your match yesterday?" Kari asked the young girl when she came to work.

"It was fine," she said dully. "I lost, as usual."

Kari put an arm around her shoulders. "Awe, its OK kiddo. You'll get him next time. You know, you and Daiki show great potential," she encouraged.

"Really" she asked excitedly.

"Yep, I wouldn't' be surprised if you become just as good as Yuki," she praised.

"But I don't wanna be as good as Yuki, I wanna be just like you Hikari-san," she said cheerfully.

"No you don't Suki. I'm way too stubborn and temperamental to be a role model," she said.

"But you're the strongest girl that I know. You can even beat Kyo and he's been studying under Master Kazuma for years. You're amazing Kari-san."

Kari looked down at the young girl. "Strong.... Suki, being strong isn't beating you opponent to a pulp, it's being able to walk away, to speak up for yourself, and to speak for those who cannot," she tried to explain. "I'm not strong Suki. I can't face my problems like Tohru or Yuki can. Yes I may be able to fight but that doesn't make me strong. It's what in your heart that counts. Do you understand?"

She shook her heard. Before Kari could explain any further Kazuma entered the room. "Alright kids, lets begin with some stretching."

So class began. For once they didn't focus on individual combat but two on two. Asuka and Suki were teamed up while Ryuu and Daiki were the other team. All afternoon they worked on teamwork, needless to say the girls were far more advanced than the boys. Kari stood at the edge of the mats and watched the girls beat the boys. It was nice just to watch for once. _Man Uncle Kai would've loved to have seen this, _she inwardly thought, while watching the excellent display of teamwork.

Oh dear there was that empty feeling again. What she wouldn't give to get rid of that. Every time she got this feeling it seemed to seep deeper and deeper into her stomach… her very soul. First she would feel this kind of dread at the thought of her uncle, then came the sadness, which was quickly replaced by just a pit of nothing that just ate at her insides. Carefully she pulled out the piece of paper that the detectives had given her. Her breath got caught in her throat, they were three tickets to a martial arts tournament for last night. That was his big secret.

She felt sick. Quickly she ran out of the dojo and leaned against a tee. Now she really felt bad. The last thing her uncle had wanted to do was spend time with her and Karu. He had wanted them to learn more about fighting, and it was a way for the three of them to bond. Without warning she threw up. Oh what she wouldn't give to have her uncle back. And again she threw up.

"Hikari? Are you alright?" Kazuma asked, from behind her.

She turned around while whipping her mouth. With a bow she said, "Yes Sensei, I'm fine. My stomach was just upset that's all."

"Maybe you should go home," he suggested. "You should be taking it easy after what happened last night."

"No, that's alright," she said quickly. "I'm okay, I swear Sensei. I really want to be here."

He sighed. "Alright, you can stay for the rest of the lesson, but I want you go back to Shigure's after that. I'm not going to train you today."

"But Kazuma Sensei, I need to train!" Kari protested.

"And you also need to rest," he countered. "No training today, that's final."

"Yes sir," she murmured entering the dojo once more.

_**-o-**_

At the end of school Yuki found himself walking alone with Tohru. It was a nice enough day out, but all Yuki could think about was what happened at lunch. What had actually happened there? Logically, what should have happened would be that a puff of smoke should have appeared and Kari should have ended up holding onto an orange cat. Instead the two had stood there awkwardly wondering how they had gotten in this situation. Absentmindedly he led Tohru to their secret garden.

"I just don't get it," he murmured. "Kyo should have changed into a cat."

"I know, but isn't it wonderful that he didn't though," Tohru said cheerfully

"It still doesn't make any sense though. I'm so confused."

"Maybe he's just lucky?" Tohru suggested.

"Lucky? That stupid feline doesn't have luck," he sneered.

"Or maybe the curse is lifted!" Tohru cheered. "Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

Yuki paused… maybe, just maybe she was right. "Honda-san I need you to stay still for a moment," he ordered.

"Right," she agreed.

With that said the brunette froze in place like a statue. She stared straight forward, unmoving, with this look of determination. Yuki couldn't help but smile at the sight. The fire in her eyes, the way she just stood there so faithfully. He just couldn't help but fall for that look. She was just too cute. Cautiously he stepped closer and warped his around her. For a moment he felt like the world was in perfect balance.

POOF!

He should have known better. Once the smoke cleared he found himself standing on top of all his clothes staring up at Tohru. This was completely and utterly stupid. Of course the curse wasn't broken. Hikari could hug Kyo because it was another twist in the abnormal lives. How it happened they never know. Looking down at his paws he let out a sad sigh.

"Oh Yuki I sorry," Tohru whispered. Gently she picked him up and held him at eye level. "I know how you were hoping that I was right."

"It's alright, I should have known better," was his reply.

"I still feel bad," she said. Tenderly she leaned down and kissed him on the top of his head, causing him to go pink. "Come on lets go home."

* * *


End file.
